narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruno Clan
The Haruno Clan was an amazing and promising clan that resided in the Land of the Moon, but almost half of them were slaughtered by their king and their villagers. A few Haruno' managed to survive as they held back the clan by fighting to protect themselves and some members now reside in Konohagakure. Abilities The Haruno were praised for their genjutsu and for their transformation Kekkei Genkai. Each has a different transformation that depends on their inner being. They have an ultimate technique that can destroy an entire village, the techniques are known as "Haruno Style: Cry of the Moon King Jutsu” and “Haruno Style: Rage of the Moon King”. The Harunos' can transform into dragons, tigers, lions, mermaids, sharks, whales, dolphins and many different types of mythic animal or regular animal. If they don't have any inner animal in them they fuse with their inner selves and create a powerful being. Haze Eye of Emotional Energy, An special jutsu utilized by the Haruno Clan is that whenever one gets angry his/her chakra is enhanced to make him/her stronger. The Haruno achieve this by using "emotional energy", like Sai, from their anger to amplify their chakra. When this technique is first activated, the user's eyes are normal. As they get angrier and add more emotional energy to their chakra, the user's eyes will turn red and their sclerae will turn black. Kekkei Genkai The Harunos' Kekkei Genkai becomes more powerful under the moon if they don't have any moonlight at all their transformation last for only 35 minutes and they will lose half of their chakra and become vulnerable for 10 minutes. The clan is also famous for their Gold Release Kekkei Genkai, they can use this to manipulate their chakra into anything they wish such as weapons. The Haruno Clan is also known for the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai though one it’s head leaders made blood marriage pact with Tōka Senju as they also manipulate Earth Release and Water Release chakra nature and can grown plant cell anything that comes into contact with the warmest and wet weather they can make. Eversince the attack of the clan on the moon, there was another attack on the clan in Konoha by the Sakamoto Clan who planned to rob them of their Kekkei Genkai . The only known surviving members are Kizashi Haruno "Guardian of the Moon", Damon Haruno "The Black Dragon", Yushiro Haruno "The Fallen Angel", Mebuki Haruno "Angel of the Moonlight", and Sakura Haruno "The Moon Princess". There are more members of the Haruno Clan, but their identities are unknown at the moment. History of the Haruno Clan (Betrayal) The Haruno Clan was created in the Land of Moon. They were protectors of the village's king and the village itself earning the moniker "Guardians of the Moon Kingdom". Until one day Yushiro Haruno betrayed the clan telling the king that the clan was planning a coup and were planning on taking the Land of Moon away from him. Fall and Rise of the Haruno The King sent out an army to the Haruno clan compound and had tend to kill the whole clan. Despite this, some of the members fought back and almost half of them were killed. It was later revealed that Yushiro lied to the king and killed the king later on before he vanished but was soon caught by his family. After the death of King Hamura, Tsukigakure (Village Hidden in the Moon) was left crippled and Yushiro was then sentenced to be forbidden from the family under the hands of his father Kizashi for the betrayal of the Haruno Clan. Despite this after learning the truth about what happened to the village's king, the people of Tsukigakure then soon blamed the entire clan for the king's death and was banished from the Land of Moon. When the rest of the clan resided in Konohagakure the Hokage was going to banish the clan into thinking that they actually 'killed' the king in the Land of Moon, after hearing the truth from Kizashi and Mebuki about what really happened on the Land of Moon, the Hokage then assigned them as an official clan of Konohagakure. Throughout the whole village, the Harunos' soon gained popularity after the villagers heard about the artificial legacy of the Haruno Clan. Because of this, the clan then began to develop new members and soon half of the Haruno Clan was finally restored. Aona Cho is a distant descendant from a direct member of this clan.